Leur nouvelle vie
by fjudy
Summary: Aujourd'hui sa belle fêtait ses quarante printemps, et Hermione lui avait préparé une surprise, elle allait plaire à Ginny elle en était certaine. Yuri.


_Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la troisième nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème "anniversaire". Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous. Le lien se trouve dans mes favoris. Rejoignez-nous !_

_Le but du défi était d'écrire une fic en 1 heure de temps, idée, écriture et postage compris._

_Note : Fic écrite pour Link9, j'espère qu'elle te plaira, j'ai rempli mon contrat^^, à toi de participer à une prochaine nuit.^^_

Disclaimer : les personnages ne sont pas à moi.

* * *

Hermione se demandait encore comment elle avait pu mériter une telle personne à ses côtés. Elle était amoureuse de la personne le plus merveilleuse du monde, au début elle avait été réticente, aimer une femme était si contraire à ce que ses parents et la société attendait d'elle, mais elle n'avait pu lutter contre sa nature. Et aujourd'hui sa belle fêtait ses quarante printemps, et Hermione lui avait préparé une surprise, elle allait plaire à Ginny elle en était certaine, ils avaient tous accepté de venir, tous les Weasley seraient là et même Harry avec les petits. Hermione devait bien avouer que leur couple avait jeté un froid sur la famille, elle regrettait sincèrement avoir fait du mal ainsi à ses deux meilleurs amis.

Même si avec Ron, il n'existait plus vraiment d'amour, cependant se faire plaquer pour sa petite sœur n'était pas vraiment ce à quoi un homme aspire. Heureusement grâce à leurs années d'amitié et leurs deux enfants, il s'était résigné. Il lui avait fallu quelques semaines, mais un matin il avait frappé à leur porte avec deux bouquets de fleurs et leur avait pardonné.

Hermione aurait aimé pouvoir en dire autant du reste de la famille, tous les frères Weasley s'étaient rangés au côté des deux amoureux éconduits et les avaient soutenus, ignorant leur sœur qui avait pourtant bien besoin d'eux à ce moment là de sa vie, elle divorçait du survivant. Les regards noirs que les sorciers lui lançaient dans la rue, lui donnaient envie de pleurer, ce qu'elle faisait le soir dans leur lit, Hermione l'entendait renifler mais ne pouvait pas la consoler, parce non Ginny ne laisserait jamais voir un seul signe de faiblesse.

Molly venait les voir de temps en temps, mais elles voyaient bien à son air pincé que cette situation l'enchantait guère, en bonne mère elle faisait son possible pour accepter la nouvelle vie de sa fille.

Cela faisait sept mois maintenant qu'elles avaient lors d'un repas à quatre qu'elles avaient annoncé qu'elles les quittaient et Harry leur faisait encore la tête, enfin Ginny le croyait parce qu'Hermione l'avait harcelé jusque chez les aurors, pour qu'il leur pardonne, elle lui avait expliqué que c'était par amour et non pour lui faire du mal, qu'elles ne voulaient pas leur mentir, qu'elle avaient toujours lutter contre leur amour réciproque. Pour l'image qu'elles donneraient mais aussi pour lui et Ron. Maintenant que leur enfants étaient grands elles voulaient être égoïstes, à ce stade devant le visage fermé du survivant, ses larmes avaient coulées elle l'avait supplié de ne pas tirer un trait ainsi sur leur années d'amitiés, il avait fini par la prendre dans ses bras.

Elle n'avait pas parlé de leur réconciliation à Ginny, elle voulait lui faire la surprise pour son anniversaire, Harry avait accepté de jouer le jeu.

Hermione avait préparé tout l'après midi le diner pour le soir, Ron s'était chargé de récupérer les enfants à la gare, elle les avait fait revenir pour cette occasion spéciale, elles n'avaient pas vu les petits depuis plus d'un mois.

Ils furent tous à l'heure, il ne manquait pas un Weasley, ni un Potter. Ils attendirent dans le noir que la star de la fête rentre du travail, dans un joyeux silence entrecoupé de rires retenus. Quand Ginny pénétra enfin dans son salon, un « lumos ! » retentissant l'accueillit suivi d'un « Joyeux anniversaire ! » à l'unisson, ses enfants lui coururent dans les bras. Sa famille l'embrassa, enfin elle reconnut son compagnon de ces dernières années qui lui souriait derrière toutes ces têtes rousses.

Et pour la première fois de puis longtemps en public elle pleura.


End file.
